


The Mute and  The Bad Boy

by cheshire_kitties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitties/pseuds/cheshire_kitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is the baddest boy in Wolverhampton. Whatever's against the law; you name it, he's done it. He's fucked a teacher (it wasn't rape; they loved it); broken into the school, and even vandalised the school. Liam Payne is one bad ass bastard, along with his friends Harry Styles and Niall Horan.</p><p>Zayn Malik is a new student at Liam's old school. Zayn's been bullied, hit, ignored, shunned...you name it. He meets Louis Tomlinson, another mute student, and Josh Devine, who translates for them. The three become great friends. When walking home one day, Zayn takes a short cut through the darker part of Wolverhampton, and meets Liam by bumping into him (literally). The silent boy is scared shitless at the sight of the punk rocker, but Liam falls for him at first sight.</p><p>But it'll take more than just words to convince Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15761) by EkkaJaneRobert. 



> New story! :D  
> This'll be Ziam, Larry, and Nosh.

ZAYN POV

You know what's not fair? Life in general.

I'm Zayn Malik. I'm 18, and I am mute. I can't talk. I never could. Something happened when I was younger that made the doctors remove my vocal cords. No first words, no conversations...nothing.

I moved to Wolverhampton from Bradford last year. I'm going to go to a new school. New bullies, new bitches, new sluts, new badasses...but everywhere's the same. No friends. I drove up to the school, turning off the radio and walking up through the front doors. No one had targeted me (yet) so I made it to my locker unharrassed. I saw two boys walk up to my locker, both smiling. The first had wavy brown hair that he had to keep flicking out of his face, deep brown eyes, and a tan complexion. The second was much shorter, with feathery brown hair poking out underneath a gray beanie and ice blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Josh! This is Louis. He's deaf," the first boy explained. I smiled hesitantly, and Louis clapped me on the back. _What's wrong?_ he signed. I signed back _I'm mute._ Louis nodded. Josh grinned, leading me away. I could tell this was gonna be a good day.

I walked into my Biology class, completely stunned still that no one had made fun of me-yet. I sit down next to Josh, and copy down the notes on the board. The teacher, Mrs. Flack, doesn't introduce me (probably because she's too busy flirting with the good-looking boy in the front row). Eventually, Biology ends, and I scoot off to the next class. The day isn't so bad. Lunch was the best, though. I met so many new people. There were a lot of lesbians, though; Danielle Peazer could not for the life of her keep her hands off of her girlfriend, Perrie Edwards; Eleanor Calder was cuddling with Jade Thirlwall. We did have a straight couple, though: Cher Lloyd and Ed Sheeran.

Cher was a very short brunette, with a sass that made her about two feet taller. Ed was more toned down, and he was a ginger. Go figure. Ed and Cher were taking Music, since apparently Ed is a brilliant singer. Oh, and Ed's Irish too. Guess that's a plus. They're perfect for each other...opposites attract, I guess. Danielle is a tall brunette with wavy hair cascading down her back. She's quite pretty, with her tan complexion and her big brown eyes. But she was all focused on Perrie. Perrie was a blonde, but she'd dyed her hair black and added red tips to the ends. She had very sparkly blue eyes, and she was shorter than Danielle. Both were taking Dance. Eleanor was about Danielle's height, with a lighter skin colour and pretty brown eyes. She wasn't hot, or pretty; she was adorable, like a little kid kind of adorable. She was very shy. Jesy was a darker complexion, more along the lines of Danielle's, I suppose. She had jet black hair that curled around her shoulders, and huge dark brown eyes. She was short, and a little on the chubby side, but it was more her rack that stood out. But she wasn't a slut. She was quite nice, actually.

School ended, and Josh, Louis and I were making our way home. I saw Louis point at Eleanor and Jesy, and Josh laughed. "Looks like Jeleanor's acting up again," he smirked as the two girls made out in the middle of the lawn. I cocked my head. _What's Jeleanor?_ I signed. Josh giggled a little. "We have, like, code names for each of the relationships. You just combine the two names. Eleanor and Jesy is Jeleanor; Perrie and Danielle is Derrie; and Cher and Ed is Ched." I nodded, finally understanding. Louis looked a bit sad as he saw Eleanor and Jesy-or, Jeleanor-cuddling in the grass. I put a hand on his shoulder. _What's wrong?_ I signed. Louis sighed. _Haven't found my special man yet..._ he signed back. I smirked. _Forever alone?_ I asked, holding out my hand. Louis took it, grinning so big it lit up his whole face. _Why the hell not?_ he signed back. Josh took our hands too. "Same here, guys," he said. We all walked back, hand in hand. 

Finally, I got to the alleyway that led to my house. I had a huge house to live in, since I still lived with my parents (sort of-they're always away on business trips). I don't know why it was in the scary part of town, but...it is. I put my head down and just walked straight ahead, not making eye contact to anyone. I suddenly stopped, sensing someone staring at me. I could feel that burning gaze in the back of my head. I started to shake with nervousness as I slowly turned and looked back up the street. There was a boy, much taller then me, with a fancy brunette quiff hairstyle leaning on the brick wall across from where I was. He was covered, and I mean like arms completely covered in tattoos. He had on a navy V-Neck, which showed off his slight barrel chest. His arms looked like they were about to burst out of the sleeves. His brown eyes looked hard as he fingered a cigarette in between his middle and ring finger, adjusting the thick silver ring on his middle finger, never taking his eyes off of me. I gulped, pushing up my glasses. I couldn't seem to move. He pushed off of the wall and started to walk forward to me. I didn't move at all. He got literally so close that I could smell the cigarette smoke coming off of him. I coughed as he smiled. "Hey there, gorgeous," he whispered, stroking my cheek. I grabbed his hand firmly, glaring at him. He chuckled deeply in his chest, and looked at me. "Oh, gettin' feisty, eh?" he said.

I gulped as he leaned even closer. "You have pretty eyes," he said. I blinked. I didn't even know how to react. Suddenly, I felt his hand sneakily starting up underneath my shirt. I squeaked, pushing him off of me. I took off down the alley, hearing the boy's sinister laughing echo down the alley behind me. I turned a corner and sprinted to my house. I got to my doorstep and looked back. He wasn't following me, thank God. I slammed my door, locked it and slid slowly down my door until my butt hit the floor. My head fell back and tapped the door lightly, and I felt my breath coming out way too quickly. Jesus. Who the hell did he think he was? The actual fuck... 

I grabbed my bag and shakily walked up the stairs to my room, slipping out my Biology book and binder, working on my homework. I heard a small wolf-whistle in the background, but I didn't care. It steadily grew louder, and I glared out the window. My eyes widened. It was the boy, but with two other kids. One was pale, with unruly dark brown curls and dark green eyes. The third was blond, and really short. He had blue eyes, but darker than Louis's ice blue eyes. I gulped. The boy I saw in the alley today smirked up at me, the moonlight hitting his face exactly right so that his eyes glittered. 

My hands flew up to my mouth so I didn't scream. He hadn't seen me yet, but thanks to the blonde, he looked up. We made eye contact, and he smirked. I gulped, slamming the curtains closed and running downstairs to check that my door was locked. It was. I went downsatirs, grabbing the big butcher knife sitting on the counter and leaned on the back of the front door. One minute passed. Then fifteen. Then thirty. It took a whole forty-five minutes to convince me that they were gone. I quickly put the knife away, and slipped into my bedroom. 

That night, I found it hard to go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I acquire a stalker, and he takes on my harassers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  idk what these are even for. I don't have anything to say, so just read.  
> oh yeah, new character. FYI.

It's been two months. Two months of these fuckers realizing just how vulnerable I am. It sucks, beaing beaten up afterschool and you can't scream, plead or even yell. I hate it. And it doesn't get any better. That weird tattooed kid has been following me, too. It's starting to freak me out. What could he _possibly_ want from me? I don't have anything valuable...I think. I mean, there is the silverware, but who steals silverware these days? 

But then, _it_ happened. 

It was Louis and I walked to our lockers together, and as I opened mine, it suddenly slammed shut. A huge boy with dark brown hair and fiery brown eyes slams me up against the lockers. "Hey there, faggot," he whispers in my face. Louis is being held back by two other boys, one with dark brown hair that he keeps flicking to the side; the other is a Hispanic, with jet-black cropped hair and hard brown eyes. 

James and Carlos. Andy's (the guy who has me currently pinned) minions. 

I struggle underneath Andy's grip, but he's too strong. Suddenly, James yelps and rips his hand away. Blood is coming from a small bite on his hand. "H-He bit me!" James yelled, pointing at Louis. Andy steps back, completely forgetting about me. This is my chance. I slide away and bolt off. I hear Andy yell at James and Carlos, and I hear three pairs of shoes slapping the sidewalk after me. I go the usual way, running down the side of the brick building, and as I look back, I run into a wall. I bounce off, and look up in fear. 

_Him._

I quickly pushed past him and kept running. But eventually, I came to a dead end. I turned around, shaking with fear as I faced James, Andy and Carlos. Andy stalked up to me, grabbing my shirt front in his hands and jerking my face up to his. "You really thought you could get away?" he hissed, before punching me right in the stomach. I hissed in pain, falling to the ground. I heard Louis yelp in fear, and I looked over at him, struggling in Carlos's arms. Andy picked me up off the ground like I was a rag doll, and shoved me up against the wall. He braced me under my neck with his muscular forearm and drew his hand back for a punch. I felt it crash into the side of my face, and I screamed. Punch after punch, the pain exploding over my face. Andy drew back for a final bash to my now beat-up face. But suddenly, Andy's hand was drawn away and I collapsed onto the concrete floor. 

I blearily looked up through the darkness invading my vision, and gasped. It was the tattooed boy. He held Andy up against the wall, his eyes narrowed. I mean, Andy was mean, but he wasn't on the inside. He just had this little pathetic wall of anger in front of him. Seeing the tattooed kid pinning him up against the wall revealed that Andy was nothing against these guys. I looked over at Louis, and there were two other ones; the first was short and blonde, holding a knife under Carlos's chin. The second was taller and pale, with chocolate unruly curls. He had James in a headlock, waiting for the tattooed boy's command. He snarled in Andy's face. "If you _ever_ touch him again, I will personally rip you to shreds, and your friends," he snarled, jerking his head at James and Carlos. Andy nodded quickly, whimpering. The tattooed boy let him go, and Andy ran like a monster was chasing him. James and Carlos took off after their leader. 

I laid back down, without a sound, curled up on the ground, motionless. I felt myself being rolled onto my back, and a tiny gasp come from whoever was stroking my face. They had very soft hands. I felt myself getting picked up, one hand under my neck, and the other supporting my knees. I couldn't move without pain, even open my eyes. It was torture. I heard the boy (the voice was deep, so I assumed it was a boy) whisper in my ear, lightly and charmingly. 

"I'll take care of you. No one can ever hurt you again." 

"Ever." 

After that, I blacked out, fading from hearing, seeing, even feeling, until I was floating in a silent, motionless, dark world.


End file.
